Two Walking Dead
by TrueColorsShineTrue
Summary: Después de que la escuela se quemara junto con la vida de Quinn, los sobrevivientes salen al bosque buscando un nuevo lugar donde seguir tratando de vivir, pero todo cambia cuando se topan con las personas que escaparon de Dalton y ven a un Sebastían con vida.


Es extraño cómo después de todo, después de perder a tus amigos, a tu familia, tu hogar y la vida que creías que no cambiaría. Siempre quería tener algo de emoción en mi vida, algo que le diera sentido y me hiciera levantarme emocionada por el nuevo día. Siempre hay que tener cuidado con lo que deseas.

Mi sueño era el de cualquier chica de un pueblo perdido en un estado como otros, graduarme, mudarme a Nueva York con mi mejor amigo y mi novio, entrar a la escuela de NYADA y ser la nueva Barbra en Broadway, ahora mi sueño es morir de una forma no tan dolorosa y que sea antes de que alguien importante en mi vida lo hiciera, cosa en la que he fallado.

Primero se fue Santana y con ella la cordura de Brittany, Artie y Mike se fueron casi al mismo tiempo, aún conservo los lentes del chico en mi bolsa envuelto en una de las servilletas que Quinn usaba para limpiarse las manos, Joe se fue en frente de nuestros ojos, Becky no tuvo oportunidad de correr y Quinn fue devorada por esas cosas para después quemarse en el abrazador fuego de McKenley junto con los cuerpos de los antiguos habitantes de Lima.

Sé que no debo sentirme así, culpable, yo no hice nada para que ellos murieran… Pero tampoco hice nada para evitarlo, ahora en este lugar trato de ser útil, no soy fuerte como Britt o Mercedes, no tengo la destreza para acompañar a los chicos a las cacerías como Tina, pero como dice Finn, tome el lugar de la madre de todos, preocupándome por que lleguen al refugio a salvo y porque coman a sus horas, aunque no halla mucho que comer, y eso no me hace enloquecer.

Ahora estamos ocultos en lo que parecía ser un tipo de complejo turístico en medio del bosque a las afueras de Cincinnati, hay alrededor de cuatro cabañas en las que dormimos en grupos de 3 o 4, cada tenemos que limpiar los alrededores de zombis ya que salen por todos lados, pero el muro del lugar nos resguarda por las noches, hay un pequeño lago donde a veces pescamos, no lo hacemos a diario porque hay muy pocos peces dentro, pero hay muchos ciervos y eso nos permite sobrevivir.

Sebastián está encerrado en una pequeña bodega cerca de la entrada del lugar, es casi imposible que salga de ahí, no sabemos qué hacer con él, Tina y Puck pidieron que los dejáramos atado en el bosque para que lo devoraran, la mayoría creyó que sería demasiado cruel, después recordaron que por culpa de él Quinn murió entonces algunos apoyaron su opción, Will dijo que lo mantendríamos atado hasta que decidiéramos que hacer con él, el problema es que ahora es otra boca que alimentar y eso está comenzando a pesarle a muchos, no me sorprendería que una mañana apareciera muerto de un balazo de la misma pistola con la que amenazo a Kurt en la escuela antes de incendiarla.

-RACHEL! TRAE EL BOTIQUIN!- Escuche gritar a Finn cuando llego junto a Sam y Will después de cazar.

-Qué paso!- Le respondí asustada por el todo de voz con el que me grito – O Dios MIo! Estás bien Tina?- de repente Puck entro a la cocina cargándola como una princesa- Puck sientala en la mesa para revisarla.

-Estoy buen Rachel- Dijo cuándo fue dejada en la madera de la enorme mesa.

-Tropecé con una piedra cuando el ciervo que estábamos casando salto hacia mí tratando de huir- Me respondió conteniendo un gemido de dolor cuando toque su tobillo-

-Si hubieras hecho lo que te dije en vez de actuar como estúpida otra vez no te hubiera pasado nada- Dijo Puck quien estaba parado detrás de mí.

-Mira idiota, sino lo hubiera recibido entonces habría escapado y no tendríamos que comer!- Grito como respuesta ella señalando a Mercedes y Sam que se encargaban de un enorme ciervo muerto.

.-.

La gente que amo siempre sale lastimada, mi madre está desaparecida junto con mi hermana, mi hija esta quien sabe dónde y mucho me temo que donde este no es con vida y por último, mi primer amor y mejor amiga, Quinn murió para después ser comida y quemada en menos de dos horas, al principio culpe a Tina, ella pudo haber hecho algo, siempre podía hacer algo, pero cuando menos no le esperamos algo la mordió condenándola a la muerte, Tina se apiado de su alma y le concedió una muerte rápida y sin dolor cuando le disparo en la cabeza y así no la dejo pasar por lo que Joe paso frente a nosotros. Pero al principio no lo pensé así, la miraba como una asesina, una vil ramera que se encargó de hacerse su amiga para después quitarla de su camino, aunque nunca pude pensar en un propósito, después recordé a Joe, en como Santana revivió y trato de morder a Britt o al menos eso me conto Finn y me di cuenta de que Tina no hizo nada malo, al contrario hizo algo por lo que cualquiera debería estar eternamente agradecido, aunque para eso ya era demasiado tarde, cada vez que la miraba ella me regresaba una mirada de _vergüenza y de odió a su misma_, me di asco, yo hice que alguien tan noble como ella sintiera algo tan horrible, pero sabía que a todos los que a todas la personas que en algún tiempo ame ahora estaban muertas, porque ya es suficiente de negarlo, ahora TODAS están muerta, y yo amo a Tina, y temo por ella.

Por eso me ponía que saliera con nosotros al bosque, por eso me oponía a que ella estuviera de guardia, porque me preocupaba que cuando abriera los ojos ella ya no estuviera con nosotros, conmigo.

Cuando vi que ese maldito animal salto hacía ella sentí como las rodillas me temblaron, leí que mucha gente murió por un golpe de ese tipo, así que cuando recobre la razón vi como Tina se retorcía en el suelo por el dolor, no espere a que nadie se moviera, solo di tres pasos y la recogí para comenzar a correr hacía la fortaleza, solo yo podía cuidar de ella, pero tampoco podía estar cerca porque yo llamaba la muerte.


End file.
